videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Vegeta/Profiles
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi The embodiment of Baby, a parasitic warrior creature brought by the alien scientist Dr. Myuu, who took over Vegeta's body and then transformed into this final form. Appears in Dragonball GT. Baby has a genetic link to the king of the Tuffles, a race that was destroyed by the Saiyans under the leadership of King Vegeta many years before. As such, he has an extremely strong desire for revenge against the Saiyans, as well as an ambition to convert all of creation into Tuffles by laying eggs throughout the universe. These eggs have the ability to take over another creature's cells, making them his willing servants. Waiting until Goku and company were out in space, Baby took over the population of earth in one fell swoop. Baby managed to power himself up by taking over Goten and Gohan, and then successfully took over his ultimate goal of Vegeta. He also harvested energy from the Earthlings he had made his servants, and changed into this form. Having an extremely high power level, and by transforming into a Great Ape via a Blutz Wave emitting device invented by Bulma, who had become Baby's servant, he was the source of a great deal of pain for Goku. However, thanks to the powers of the Spirit Water, which returned everyone back to normal, Goku was able to borrow their power to do a great deal of damage to Baby, who abandoned Vegeta's body and fled in a spaceship. It looked as though Goku had let Baby escape, but with a gigantic Kamehameha blast, he plunged Baby and his spaceship, into the sun, where he was consumed by the solar flames. In addition to being able to use all of Vegeta's favorite moves in this form, he can gather the population's hatred of Saiyans together to launch a Revenge Death Ball. He has an extremely selfish personality, and was even known for working his human servants to the death. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Baby Vegeta This is Vegeta immediately after Baby takes over his body. Goku and the others had stopped Baby once, but Baby anticipates Goku and the others and he takes over Gohan and Goten's body when he arrives on Earth. In the end, he was successful in taking over Vegeta's body, His appearance is close to Vegeta's. His hair is white and there are lines on his face and eyes, but the rest is how Vegeta looks normally. Baby's true identity is a parasitic life form created by the Tuffles, who were destroyed by the Saiyans. He even has some of the Tuffle King's genetics in him. For these reasons Baby has two ambitions; to have his revenge against the Saiyans, and to lay his eggs all over the galaxy and create a new Tuffle race. He has an extremely egotistical personality, and the humans he takes over are used until they die. Super Baby 1 This is Baby's powered-up form after taking over Vegeta's body. While fighting with Goku, Baby uses the power he absorbed from Gohan and Trunks to achieve this form. Baby's power is increased, and his appearance more closely resembles Baby himself. Super Baby 2 This is the form Baby takes after inhabiting Vegeta's body, and after ascending to an even more powerful fighting form. In the battle with Goku, Baby achieves this form by using the accumulated energy from his servants. In addition to all of Vegeta's techniques, Baby also displays a powerful new finishing move while in this form, the "Revenge Death Ball". Although he is incredibly selfish and cruel, Baby is also tremendously prideful and prefers to fight one-on-one. This may be the influence of the Tuffle king's DNA within him... Great Ape Baby While Baby controls Vegeta's body, he is able to take on the form of this giant golden ape. Hard pressed by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Baby was forced to take drastic measures. Using the Blutz Wave Generator created by Bulma (another one of his servants), he was able to make the transformation into a golden ape. Unlike a typical Saiyan warrior, Baby is able to retain his intelligence while in this form, enabling him to use its increased power to its fullest potential. In addition to the techniques used in his previous forms, Baby has added a few new moves, such as the Super Gallic Gun. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Subpages Category:Profiles Pages